Quantum Leap Mafia
| image = File:Quantum-leap.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Maurice & Araver | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 12.01.2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1) Hirkala 2) JarZe 3) Vineetrika 4) Framm18 5) GMaster479 6) Izzy 7) Social Darwin 8) akaslickster 9) Glycereine 10) Phaze 11) firno 12) golfjunkie 13) Segul 14) Sparrowhawk | first = Phaze SparrowHawk | last = 2) JarZe 4) Framm18 6) Izzy 9) Glycereine 12) golfjunkie | mvp = GolfJunkie | awards = - }} Quantum Leap Mafia was a game developed by Maurice based on the Quantum Leap TV Series. It was set in the fictional Seguin, Texas, around 1984, and contained canon elements from the TV Series. The main character (Sam) leaped each night into one of the people in Seguin and had to achieve a possible WinCon in order to be leaped back to present day. It was hosted by Maurice (as Al - game designer and main host), and Araver (as Ziggy - BTSC work on game mechanics and co-host). It began on January 13th, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in N4 (January 19th, 2011). Sadly, the main point of attraction, the secret Indy, was killed early, in N1. Game Mechanics Quantum Leap Mafia ran as a standard Mafia game with 9 Goodies (the Townspeople), 4 Baddies (El Jefe's crew) and 1 Indy (Sam) with a Secret Identity and Secret WinCon. Signups were via PM to protect the identity of the Indy, who did not appear on the roster. It also contained a Spy role who could be either Sane (spied factions correctly) or Insane (spied Baddies as Goodies and vice-versa). Rules *'Lynch Rules:' If a tie lynch results day 1 no lynch will take place. All other days a random player in the tie is lynched. *Baddie Kill is a group kill that cannot be blocked/redirected unless there is only one surviving baddie in which case it is automatically assigned to that person. Exception is if Sam leaps into El Jefe. He will control (essentially redirect) Night Kill. *'Precedence of Actions': frame > lynch save > Save > RID Kill > kill > block > Nightkill (if on all baddies) > redirect > spy > give away vote > buy vote Special Rules Leaping - The Indy would leap each night into a different player and assume his identity and control of his night actions. The host is leaped into 2011 with the hosts, can still play but his actions will be overruled by Sam’s actions. Each night the host PMs Sam the role of the person (but not the name) they have leapt into and two WinCons for that night/day cycle (WinCon1 OR WinCon2). WinCon1 has a 75% chance that is the actual WinCon and WinCon2 has a 25% chance that is the actual WinCon. No action will be able to be taken on him directly. Since Sam's actions are through his host he can be killed, redirected, etc if host is targeted. If Sam's host is killed at night or is lynched then Sam dies and the host will be stuck in 2011 with maurice and araver (out of the game). Role Description Goodies: the Townspeople. WinCon - Rid Seguin of all baddies *'Mayor': Has the ability to make any vote count as 0, 1, or 2 *'Big Daddy (BD)': Believes his money controls the town. Buys a vote each night. Target does not know that their vote has been bought. If Big Daddy tries to buy El Jefe's vote, then El Jefe buys his vote. Big Daddy will not know he has lost his vote, but El Jefe will know he has BD's vote. *'Sheriff': Learns the role of a target each night. *'Deputy': Finds out the faction of a target each night (Goodie or Baddie) I will randomly choose before the game starts whether the Deputy is crazy or normal. The deputy will not know this result. *'Doctor': Can save one person per night. Can save self only once. Can not save the same person two nights in a row. *'Hypnotist': Hypnotizes one player per night, blocking them. *'Hunter': Can kill once per night. *'Judge': Has RID kill. Can also choose to save a player from the lynch. Chooses that player at night. If that player is lynched, he will be spared but his role will be revealed. Can do this each night if chooses. Can save self. Cannot save the same person twice. *'Foolish Cabbie (FC'): Usually does not get target to destination. 75% of time will result in redirect. 25% of time redirect will fail. Also knows that he is not the brightest bulb. Each night he agrees to give his vote to someone else. If no target is given then I will randomly choose who vote goes to. I will PM that person that they have an extra vote and they will PM me their extra vote. FC can still cast a vote. If target does not PM me a vote for FC then I will count FC's vote. Baddies: El Jefe's crew. They have a night kill and BTSC. WinCon - be in majority. *'El Jefe (EJ)': the Boss. Cannot die at night if the Bodyguard is alive. Appears innocent while the Attorney is alive. If the Sheriff targets him while the Attorney is alive then the Sheriff will have a random Goodie role (besides Sheriff) returned. If the Deputy targets him while the Attorney is alive then the Deputy will have "Goodie" returned if Deputy is normal and "Baddie" returned if Deputy is crazy. Big Daddy can not buy his vote. If BD tries to buy EJ's vote then EJ will buy BD's vote. BD will not know that this happened but EJ will. *'Bodyguard': has blocking ability *'Attorney': has redirect ability *'The Framer': can learn the ability of a role each night. Also chooses a target each night. If that player is targeted by the Sheriff/Deputy that night, then the Sheriff/Deputy will be told that the player is a random Baddie/Baddie. (If Deputy is crazy then Deputy will be told target is Goodie) Indy: WinCon - Choose the right target for your action on a given night. WinCon is secret (and changes every night). *'Sam': a Quantum Leaper. Each night leaps into a different player and assumes his identity and control of his night actions. The host is leaped into 2011 with maurice and araver, can still play but his actions will be overruled by Sam’s actions. Each night the host PMs Sam the role of the person (but not the name) they have leapt into and the two WinCons for that night/day cycle. Sam does not appear on roster. No action will be able to be taken on him directly. Since Sam's actions are through his host he can be killed, redirected, etc if host is targeted. If Sam's host is killed at night or is lynched then Sam dies and the host will be stuck in 2011 with maurice and araver (out of the game). Indy Wincon: For each role that Sam can leap into, host will randomly choose 2 WinCons and PM them to Sam as WinCon1 OR WinCon2. WinCon1 has a 75% chance that is the actual WinCon and WinCon2 has a 25% chance that is the actual WinCon. Indy wins if they successfully perform the actual WinCon. If Indy wins then they will leap back into their body in 2011, host will be leaped back and game will continue without the Indy. If Indy was Judge or Mayor, the win is announced with the Day Post, in all other instances it will be announced with the Night Post. Host's Summary Winning Faction #'JarZe' - Mayor #'Framm18' - Foolish Cabbie #'_GMaster479' - Judge #'Zaphod' - Hunter #'Social Darwin' - Doctor #'akaslickster' - Big Daddy #'Glycereine' - Hypnotist #'Phaze' - Deputy(SANE) #'golfjunkie' - Sheriff MVP: golfjunkie Day and Night Posts Links to the night and day posts: *Night 1 *Day 1 *Night 2 *Day 2 *Night 3 *Day 3 *Night 4 End of Game Roster #'Hirkala' - Bodyguard - Lynched D2 #'JarZe' - Mayor #'Vinetreeka' - Attorney - Killed N3 #'Framm18' - Foolish Cabbie #'_GMaster479' - Judge - Killed N2 #'Zaphod' - Hunter #'Social Darwin' - Doctor - Killed N2 #'akaslickster' - Big Daddy - Killed N3 #'Glycereine' - Hypnotist #'Phaze' - Deputy(SANE) - Killed N1 #'firno' - El Jefe - Killed N4 #'golfjunkie' - Sheriff - MVP #'Segul' - The Framer - Lynched D3 #'Sparrowhawk' - Sam - Killed N1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 5